U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0266665, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a hub staked to a cover. Centering or positioning posts are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,174, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes an attachment between a cover and a pilot boss.